


Just a Part of the Cycle

by greentintedglasses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, More Characters may show up later on, Nightmares, Violence, not the happiest story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentintedglasses/pseuds/greentintedglasses
Summary: I went through the same panic and confusion.As Ozpin waits in the void, aura seeking out a new host, he reflects on his start and contribution to a legacy almost as old as time itself.Basically an interpretation of how Beacon's former Headmaster came to be while trying to be as canon compliant as possible given with what we know.





	

It starts as it always has, with a reoccurring nightmare.

Soldiers are grappling with each other in heated combat. Gunshots rip through the air as arrow gracefully fly through it, their target always the same, the enemies flesh. He stands in the middle of it all, shaking, afraid, but not for himself, for what he’s doing. The boy sees through the eyes of man too tall to be himself, too composed, too calm as he personally devastates everything in his path, man and beast alike, with the swing of a formerly spotlessly gleaming sword and the wake of his incredible scepter.

The scent of death and blood is so thick it seems to just hang in the air like fog. There’s overwhelming nausea, but he doesn’t hesitate nor flinch. The yellow sands of Vacuo are unrecognizable stained red and under the bodies almost piling up around those still fighting. This truly is and was meant to be a last stand- the fate of kingdoms and the world at large are at stake and the desperation is real in every fighters face as they lunge fruitlessly at him for just the chance to get some wound or injury that would slow the slaughterer down. They all meet the same fate. He can’t understand how his heart is racing but he feels the presence of... whoever this warrior is staying in a constant state of complete somber tranquility. It’s frightening, horrifying how the child can sense the man’s sorrow and guilt overpowered by a sense of resignation and duty.

A man that is stepped over spits out blood and words that somehow sound louder than the chaos around them: _“You’re a monster.”_

The unstoppable force actually, finally, pauses, looking back as he sees the light fade from behind the young man’s eyes. Words from a voice, deep and unfamiliar are spoken softly but still echo through the night’s darkness as he finally wakes up in his bed and bolts to the bathroom, green and sickened, tears streaming down his face.

**“I know.”**

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I'm doing I guess. I have a mild idea of where it's going, but bear with me. This is my first public RWBY fic, not to mention first fic on this site; I'm a little nervous.
> 
> Let me know if you think the rating is too high or low or just right and same with the warnings; there will be violence and fighting. This is RWBY and it's going to reference the Great War at least a couple times.


End file.
